


History

by ActingItUp



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years together might fall apart when the past shows up in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

They had been fighting for weeks. They hadn’t talked in days. When they were forced to speak, there was nothing but harsh words and accusations. Kevin had taken over the guest room and was on the verge of moving out. Connor went out almost every night. They made sure they saw as little of each other as possible.

Kevin walked through the door of their apartment to see a surprising sight. Connor was actually home. Not only was he home, but he had company. Kevin slammed the front door, staring into the living room where Connor and Steve Blade were sitting on the couch.

“What the hell is this?” Kevin dropped his bag next to the door. Connor stood and stared at him. It was probably the first time they’d properly looked at each other in a week.

“Kevin, before you fly off the handle like usual can you just-”

_“Like usual?_ Obviously I have fucking _reason_ to-”

“Can you just listen for _once!_ ”

Kevin shut his mouth, his jaw clenched. Connor was normally very soft spoken, so when he yelled, people listened. Including Kevin. He shifted his gaze to Steve, who looked horribly uncomfortable. “What is he doing here, Connor?”

Connor moved toward Kevin, but stopped a few feet away from him. He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around him and kiss him senseless like he used to before the fighting started. “He’s here to prove a point.”

“What point?”

“That what I’ve been telling you the entire time has been true.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, a sarcastic smile on his face. “Like I’m supposed to believe you when you _brought him to our apartment?_ ”

“Why does it matter to you if he’s here? Why should you get a say in my life anymore?” Connor shot back, deterred from his original intentions. The two glared at each other, the tension thick. Any conversation they had the past month always seemed to end up like this.

“Because you’re my fucking boyfriend!”

“Well, you sure don’t act like it!” Connor’s voice cracked.

“Why should I when you’re off with _him!?_ ” Kevin gestured to Steve, who was now standing and watching them. It irritated Kevin how he looked at Connor, like _he_ was the one dating him instead of Kevin.

“There’s nothing between us, Kevin! How many times do I have to tell you!?” Connor was fed up. He knew the only reason Kevin was even still around was because they couldn’t afford to not continue living together. But Connor was determined to save their relationship. Or end it so they could move on.

“Um, can I interject here?” Steve piped up from where he stood.

Kevin pushed past Connor to confront Steve, feeling murderous. “ _You_ can get the fuck out of my apartment.” How dare he even set foot in here? How dare Connor even let him in here? Kevin’s skin prickled with rage. He’d never been as angry as this, he hardly felt like himself. Then again, he hadn’t felt like himself for a while.

“Maybe you should listen to your boyfriend for once and close your mouth instead of running it.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, looking a bit intimidated by Kevin. “Or can you even call him that anymore?”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Kevin glared at the dark haired man. He could feel his life falling apart around him, and to think it was at the hands of some dick who had waltzed back into his and Connor’s life after 10 years.

“I know that you can’t treat the person who loves you like he deserves to be treated.” Steve was getting braver with his comments. He had heard enough from Connor over the last weeks to know how bad things were. He couldn’t understand why they were even still together. “Connor deserves better than you.”

“Steve, please just don’t,” Connor spoke softly from behind Kevin. This was a nightmare. Nothing was going how Connor wanted, though he shouldn’t have expected anything else.

Kevin and Steve looked like they were on the verge of a fight. Connor had never been fought over before, but he’d definitely imagined it a lot differently. He never imagined that his heart would be breaking. Never had he imagined that he’d feel absolutely powerless to do anything about it.

“Don’t you dare say a word about my relationship. What the fuck do you know?”

“I know that Connor has been more comfortable with me than with you.”

“Steve, you aren’t helping!” Connor stepped forward just as Kevin grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt. “Kevin!” he gasped, covering his mouth in shock.

“When I get back, you’d better not be here.” Kevin shoved Steve away from him. He needed to go somewhere where he could breathe, which meant getting away from Connor and Steve- _especially_ Steve- before he did something he’d regret. Kevin spun to face Connor, whose eyes now were filled with tears. It hurt him to know that he made Connor cry yet again, but he couldn’t think about that right now. He needed to get away.

Kevin headed for the door, Connor calling out feebly behind him. “Where are you going!” Kevin could hear the pain in his voice. He grabbed his bag off the floor where he had dropped it and took a steadying breath. In truth, he had no idea where he was going. Arnold’s maybe. Maybe he’d go to a bar. Maybe a strip club, since their relationship didn’t matter anymore.

“Don’t wait up,” Kevin muttered before the door shut behind him with an echoing bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published fic on ao3 so please be kind. I hope you all enjoy the story and I'm sorry for any hurt I cause you.


End file.
